MHA: Duel Days
by heroes1202
Summary: A special one part short taking place in Season 3. A usual afternoon at U.A. High School's classroom turns into an exciting experience for Class 1-A as Izuku and the others get to learn the game of Duel Monsters, A.K.A. the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game.


_~ A "My Hero Academia" Special ~_

**_My Hero Academia: Duel Days_**

It was after school one day at U.A. Academy as we find ourselves in the classroom of Class 1-A, room of Izuku Midoriya and his friends. With classes done for the day, the students were talking with one another about their after school plans. But amidst the chatter, the doorway opened as Izuku walked in carrying a shoe box under his arm. Ochako, seated at her desk, quickly noticed.

"Hey there Deku. Forget something?" she asked. Glancing her way, Izuku shook his head.

"No. Not really. Before we headed back to the dorm, there was something I wanted to show the rest of the class. Hope you guys have a second." he said, closing the door behind him. As he made his way towards his desk, Ochako quickly passed along the word to the others and everyone soon gathered nearby to see what was in the box.

"Whatcha got there Midoriya?" Mina asked. Izuku looked around at everyone before turning his attention to the box.

"Well, a while back, my mom and I went to a yard sale at an old friend's house and, well, let's say she had something extra special she wanted to pass along to someone young enough who'd enjoy it. Since she was a friend of my mom's, I just couldn't say no and, after seeing what was inside, I thought it'd be something nice to share with my classmates….that is, if you guys are interested." he expalined.

"Okay. So…what did she give ya?" Denki asked. With a smile on his face, Izuku opened the box as nearby students peeked inside. Inside in neat orderly piles were stacks of cards.

"Huh? Are those…cards?" Mineta asked. Izuku picked one up.

"Well, they're actually cards for a card game that her college student son used to collect and now he didn't want them anymore." Izuku explained, passing one to Ochako.

"Huh." she replied. Just then, Ojiro took a glance at them.

"Oh. I think I know about this. Are they from that game they called "Duel Monsters" by any chance?" he asked. Izuku lightly gasped but quickly nodded his head.

"You heard of it Ojiro?" he asked. Mina glanced at him.

"Wait. What about monsters?" she asked. Ojiro chuckled.

"It's called "Duel Monsters". Its really popular from what I remember. You build a deck of cards using stuff like monsters, magic and such to try and beat your opponent. It was pretty popular with the kids where I used to live." he said. Ochako glanced at the card Izuku handed her. Printed on the card was the monster Winged Kuriboh.

"Hey…yeah. I remember hearing about it too." Sero chimed in. As Jiro leaned in to look, Izuku picked out one of the cards himself. It was a monster called Elemental Hero Clayman.

"Feel free to check them out if you guys want to. Maybe we could learn to play the game in our spare time?" Izuku asked. Iida smiled.

"That's a fine idea, Midoriya. It could also help us bond together as a class." he replied. Izuku smiled.

"Okay then. Let's have a look then. I bet we can all find some cards we like." Eijiro said "How about it Bakugo?" Glancing to his friend, he merely saw Bakugo cocked back in his chair.

"Not happening you idiot. I DON'T do kiddie games." he retorted. Asui glanced his way.

"Okay then. But I guess that means Midoriya will have "one upped" you again in the "I Have Friends and You Don't" department." she teased. Izuku nervously glanced her way as Bakugo's anger sparked.

"C-Come on Asui. You know I don't pride myself on any…" he said before Bakugo suddenly got up, slamming his fist on the desk.

"SHUT UP! LIKE I CARE ABOUT THAT! YOU WANNA GO?! I'LL BLOW YOU AWAY!" he roared, startling Izuku. Eijiro chuckled.

"Man, Asui. You REALLY know what buttons to press when it comes to Bakugo." he said. Asui smirked and merely stuck her tongue out.

**_~ A While Later.. ~_**

After dividing the cards up amongst the class, and with help learning the rules from Iida and Ojiro, everyone was soon playing games with each other with the excitement building. We rejoin them as we focus on Mina playing a game against Ojiro himself.

"Heh heh heh. Just give it up. With the way I've got myself stacked up, you don't stand a CHANCE." Mina coyly replied, showing off her field of Alien-type monsters, such as Alien Warrior. And on Ojiro's side of the field was Beast King Barbaros. But Ojiro smiled.

"Sorry to do this to you then, Mina." he said, flashing a Raigeki card in his hand. Mina gawked in shock as he played it.

"Game." he said. Mina started to growl, frantically scratching her hair. She then pointed directly in his face.

"NO FAIR OJIRO! Did you have that stashed away in your hand from the beginning or what?!" she shouted "Why did you have to do that to all my awesome monsters?!" Ojiro chuckled.

"Sorry, but the way you were throwing down cards left and right like that, you were pretty much an open book to me. Maybe try and work on thinking a bit more "strategically" in the future?" he asked, making Mina snarl from embarassment. Elsewhere, we turn to Toru playing with Koji. From Koji's viewpoint, Toru's cards simply floated in front of him. The two were being watched by Jiro and Denki.

"Man. Looking at those two, I wonder who can outsmart whom?" Denki asked.

"Yeah. For one thing, you can't really READ Toru's facial expressions when she makes a move. Not to mention Koji doesn't really talk either." Jiro added.

"Guess you can say those two have some REAL "poker faces"." Sero chimed in. Jiro then glanced elsewhere, seeing Mineta losing heavily against Tokoyami and his Blackwing cards. Meanwhile, Izuku and Ochako were seemingly playing each other as Izuku built himself a deck of cards with her. She was eyeing her cards with a fierce look on her face, concentrating hard.

"Hmm? You okay Uraraka?" Izuku asked. Ochako gasped before lightly scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry Deku. I know you helped me put this deck together and all, but….sheesh. Playing against you is like trying to outsmart Iida." she said. Izuku lightly blushed.

"Oh come on. I'm not THAT good." he said, looking at his two Elemental Hero fusion cards. Meanwhile, their concentration was broken when Bakugo slammed his fists in anger, having just lost to Eijiro.

"DAMN IT! You WEREN'T supposed to beat me spiky-headed bastard!" Bakugo snarled. Eijiro chuckled.

"Awww…come on man. I mean, you WON the last round. I simply just got more adjusted to this deck of mine pretty quickly. Don't take losing so harshly." he replied as Bakugo turned away with a huff. His eyes began to wander, watching the other students continue their matches, such as Todoroki playing with Iida. Just then, his eyes came to a stop on Izuku and Ochako. Eijiro noticed before giving a smirk.

"Hey, Bakugo, listen up." he muttered, catching his attention. Eijiro started to whisper something in his ear, suddenly bringing a big grin to Bakugo's face.

"Yeah?" he muttered to which Bakugo nodded. Suddenly, Eijiro called out to Izuku.

"Hey! Midoriya! Bakugo and I have a challenge for you if you're interested." he said.

"H-Huh?" Izuku replied. Bakugo grinned as Eijiro rose from his seat.

"How's about playing Bakugo and me in a tag duel? I TOTALLY wanna see if you can beat US when we work together." he asked. Izuku's face suddenly froze up, looking at the sinister look on Bakugo's face.

"Heh. Don't tell me you don't have the BALLS, Deku. It's JUST a "friendly" game, RIGHT?" he asked.

"Y-You DO know what "friendly game" means….right, Kacchan?" Izuku quivered. But suddenly, Ochako reached across and put her hand over his.

"C'mon Deku. Don't worry. If you want, I'll be your partner. I mean, we've teamed up so many times before, right? Let's wipe that smirk off Bakugo's face." she said, attempting to encourage him. Looking at her smiling at him, Izuku nodded.

"All right Kirishima. Me and Uraraka accept." he said. After setting their desks together, Izuku and Bakugo sat opposite one another as he stared down his friend's sinister smirk. Some of the other students stopped their games to watch this match. After each taking a turn to roll a dice, adding together their totals, the team of Izuku and Ochako started the duel as Izuku held his hand of cards. Sato agreed to keep track of their life point total as he kept pen and paper at hand.

"O-Okay. My first move….will be this." Izuku said, playing Polymerization. He fused together the Burstinatrix and Clayman in his hand to play Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster onto his field in defense mode. He then set two cards and passed his turn to Bakugo.

"Ouf. Good opening move Midoriya." Eijiro commented. Bakugo started his turn and drew from his deck.

"Okay then. Have a little taste…of THIS." Bakugo sneered, playing Volcanic Slicer. He then pointed at Izuku.

"Attack him my pet! Attack Deku NOW!" he yelled. Izuku gasped as all went silent, everyone looking at Bakugo with disatisfied looks. Eijiro sighed.

"Uhhh….man? You DO realize that, according to tag team rules, you can't ATTACK on your first turn like that, right?" he said.

"WHAAA?! WHADDYA MEAN I CAN'T?!" Bakugo shouted. Ochako chuckled, trying to hide it as they faced each other.

"Seriously man. How is it you BEAT me earlier when you're playing like THIS against Midoriya? You DID understand the rules Iida laid out at the beginning?" he asked. Bakugo growled before simply ending his turn there, baffling Eijiro. Ochako grinned as her turn began, drawing from her deck.

"All righty. My turn then. Watch out now." she said. As she looked at her hand, she smirked before drawing a card.

"Boom! Machine Angel Ritual baby! And, with it…" she said, discarding two cards "I get to play THIS! Cyber Angel Dakini!" Playing by the rules, she used Dakini's ritual summoning effect to send Bakugo's monster right to the graveyard, making Bakugo growl.

"Hey! You can't do that!" he yelled back at her. Eijiro and Izuku looked at Bakugo in sheer surprise.

"Uhhh…she CAN? Do you even READ that little box of text on your cards?" Eijiro asked. Outside of the duel, Momo sighed alongside Jiro.

"How did I NOT expect Bakugo to act like a total newb when it comes to playing against Midoriya?" Jiro asked. Momo nodded silently.

**_~ A While Later… ~_**

As the duel played on, Eijiro did his best to support Bakugo's plays as he continuously kept on the attack against Izuku. At the same time, Ochako backed up Izuku's moves by shielding his field with her cards. It was finally down to the last 1000 life points each as Bakugo controlled Volcanic Doomfire and Eijiro stood strong with his field of Superheavy Samurai cards. Izuku's field was near empty with a set card as Ochako had Nova Summoner on her field in defense mode with an active Solemn Wishes and another set card.

"This isn't good. Bakugo is relentless….for sure. And with Kirishima backing him up, they're playing better than they were at the start. Unless I can find some way to turn this around….I think Ochako and I are going to lose." Izuku thought, looking at the few cards in his hand. Ochako looked over to Izuku as the others continued to spectate. Momo and Jiro were baffled by the turn the duel had taken as Mina watched with Yuga.

"Wow. Who knew they could've turned it around like THIS?" Mina asked.

"Indeed. Bakugo and Kirishima's teamwork have put Midoriya and Uraraka in quite a pickle." Iida added.

"It all comes down to what Midoriya's next move is." Shoji said. As Izuku remained motionless, his hand resting on top of his deck, his eyes met with Ochako's.

"Come on Deku….you've GOT this." Ochako thought, seemingly projecting her thoughts to him with a nod. Izuku lightly gasped before nodding back at her. With eyes clenched shut, he drew from his deck and looked at it. He gasped before looking back at Ochako with hope in his eyes.

"Okay. Here we go. First…I activate my set card, Call of the Haunted and revive a monster from my graveyard. And I pick Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" he called, returning it to the field. Izuku then played the card he drew, Fusion Recovery, to add a lost Elemental Hero Sparkman and Polymerization to his hand.

"And now…Polymerization! Fuse together my Flame Wingman and Sparkman!" he called. As he sent his Flame Wingman away, he placed Shining Flare Wingman in its place.

"Now…for Flare Wingman's effect! He gains an additional three hundred attack points for each Hero monster in my graveyard. And, last time I counted, I have FIVE." he said "So that means I get fifteen hundred more!" Eijiro gasped.

"Oh man! He's got a four thousand monster out! Talk about heart of the freakin' cards! Still…" he said. But, realizing this was his chance, Eijiro flipped over a card he had set.

"I chain your Flare Wingman with my Shrink! It's attack points are about to take a nose dive!" Eijiro retorted. But Ochako chuckled.

"I'll see your "Shrink" card….and raise you one Solemn Judgment! Negated!" she called. Eijiro froze up as the crowd gasped.

"Whoa! You GO Uraraka!" Mina shouted, joined by Jiro and Asui rooting too. Izuku looked back at Bakugo, looking somewhat baffled.

"And now…Flare Wingman attacks your Volcanic Doomfire! And with his special ability added on top of his four thousand attack, I declare this game OVER Kacchan!" Izuku shouted. Bakugo froze up, dropping the cards in his hand as Sato did the math.

"Yep. He's right. I officially declare Midoriya and Uraraka….the victors!" he announced. Izuku's eyes widened from surprise as Ochako suddenly hugged him from excitement.

"All right! We did it Deku! We won! WE WON!" she shrieked with glee. Eijiro sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"Damn it. I was SO sure we had him there." he muttered. He rose from his seat before extending his hand to Izuku.

"Good game Midoriya. We DEFINITELY have to play again sometime, if you're in that is." he asked. Izuku nodded, accepting his handshake.

"Sure thing Kirishima. That was a good duel." he replied. Suddenly, Bakugo rose from his chair as well. But he took one burning glare at Izuku and stormed off on his own.

"Uhh….let me talk to him." Eijiro said as he soon followed. Iida and Todoroki then approached Izuku.

"Say...Midoriya. If you have the chance, perhaps Todoroki and I can challenge you to a game of Duel Monsters ourselves." Iida said.

"Interested?" Todoroki asked softly. But just then, as Izuku was about to reply, the doors to the classroom opened and in walked Toshinori in his weakened state.

"Hey there. Aizawa told me you kids hadn't gone back to the dorms yet. What's the hold up in here?" he asked. Izuku gasped.

"O-Oh! Hi All Might. Sorry about that. We were just playing a card game that I suggested….and….well, I guess we sort of got carried away." Izuku explained. Toshinori looked on silently before chuckling slightly.

"You were, huh? Heh. Sounds like fun. Mind if I check out what you kids are playing?" he asked, approaching Izuku. The young boy lightly gasped.

"W-Wait. All Might…are you…?" he thought as Toshinori put a hand on Izuku's shoulder. The two looked at each other before Izuku nodded.

"A-All right." Izuku muttered, to which Toshinori smiled back. Ochako offered Toshinori her seat as Izuku started showing his cards to him with excitement in his eyes.

**_THE END_**


End file.
